


Animal Anatomy

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Tails, Feathers, Horns and Beer. [3]
Category: 11 Drunk Guys (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 11 drunk guys, 11dg hybrid au, Coyote!Nick, Deer!Robin, M/M, Pwnagemcgee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: So, uh, Nick is my fav and I fell in love with your hybrid au. Anything with coyote!Nick/anybody, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Ayyy, Nick is my favourite too! I'm happy you like the AU. I got you covered, friendo uvu (It's Coyote!Nick/Deer!Robin btw. I hope you don't mind.)
> 
> (I'm making a list of them as I make more of these. [Will be added to when one makes an appearance.] Here's who we got so far:
> 
> Luke - Siberian Husky  
> Nick - Coyote  
> Alex #2 [Not Axel] - Blue Jay  
> Robin - White-tailed Deer)

Seeing two hybrids that are complete opposites together is a strange thing. Robin's antlers are a big giveaway on that.

They're soft from the velvet that grows on them, providing a blood flow full of oxygen and nutrients. The antlers aren't fully grown, small and cut; just like Robin's ears. 

Robin gets frustrated with them. He can't sleep on his back anymore because they've began to grow out. He's hit someone in the face with them on more than occasion, and he just wants them to be smaller again.

Nick loves them. He's loved them since they were small nubs protruding from his blond hair - " _Pedicules_ " Robin would grumpily remind him - and sensitive to touch.

Sure, he almost got his eye poked out by them when he wakes up or kisses Robin, but it's worth it because the antlers makes the deer so much cuter.

Every year, the velvet sheds - not long after Robin's rut, and the two hybrids hadn't been around for videos or podcasts for almost a month because of that -, regrows and gets bigger. Which makes Robin even more annoyed.

His tail isn't as much of an issue, but still makes the blond complain at the end of the day. It's usually slack, swaying gently from time to time, and he's rarely felt it raise in alarm.

Nick runs his fingers through the fur of Robin's tail, undoing any knots or tangles that may be in it. 

That's probably the deer hybrid's favourite thing about his animal anatomy. When the coyote would play with his tail and nuzzle the base of Robin's antlers, he almost, and has, let out quiet bleat from that.

The coyote hybrid will scent mark Robin too; not by urinating on him, thank god. Nick just cuddles him. Tugs the deer onto his lap and hugs him close, nuzzling his hairline and ears brushing the other's own ears, whining softly.

He tugs up Robin's shirt, in an innocent act of affection, and rubs his scent there too. It seems too possessive for Nick to do that, too controlling but thankfully, Robin doesn't mind. He embraces it.

It's odd to see a deer and a coyote in a relationship, and they get a few strange looks. But in all honesty, they cannot look at another person the same way they do with each other.


End file.
